I am HIS
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if the Capitol did not hijack Peeta to hate Katniss, but to act dominant and to believe all the lies he told about the wedding and baby are true?
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be your Mockingjay," I say. "But I have conditions." I take out the list I had written. My hands are shaking but my voice is strong as I read it.

"One: My sister gets to keep her cat. Two: she can volunteer at the hospital." I look at Coin, at her nod I continue. " Three: Peeta and the rest of the Victors get rescued and pardoned for any wrongdoing..."

"No," Coin says. " Peeta shall be tried as a traitor."

My blood boils. The boy I love, a traitor? With a stony face and even harder voice I say, " Peeta is just protecting me. He loves me and I love him." That effectively shuts her up so I continue. " four: Peeta and I will be married at the earliest opportunity after his return. And lastly: I KILL SNOW."

As I hand her my conditions the monitor turns on. Suddenly there's Peeta, Looking as strong and stocky as ever. But his face is contorted into an angry scowl " President Coin, let me see my wife RIGHT NOW ...OR.."

"Peeta," I whisper.

His eyes find me and he smiles, until he sees my withered condition. "Katniss, my love are you alright?When was the last time you ate, or slept?"

I give a noncommittal shrug. Truthfully I don't know.

"Katniss you have the baby to think about."

Baby. There was no baby. One look from Haymitch tells me to play along with whatever logic the Capitol has clearly given Peeta. "Peeta we lost the baby. In the explosion of the arena."

A quiet sob escapes him. "Do you know what it was?"

I say the first thing that comes to mind. "A boy. I'm sorry Peeta."

He turns to Coin and Plutarch with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Because of you I lost my son. And my wife looks as if she could keel over any second. YOU SHALL PAY ALMA COIN!"

Finnick pops his head in. Everything ok in here?"

"Ah, Finnick would you please take my wife away and make sure she eats and rests?"

"Uhh sure Peet. C'mon Katty." He moves to grab my waist. But I step up to the screen.

"I love you Peeta."

"And I you my darling. Now be a good girl and go with Finnick. I'll be there soon and we can try for another baby."

"Can we renew our vows?" It amazes me how easy I can play along with his warped thinking.

"As you wish love. Now go."

I nod and walk over to Finnick. His arms go around me and we leave the room and head to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Finnick," I say as I spoon tasteless goop into my mouth. It has been almost five hours since I saw Peeta, and I need to distract myself " Did you love Annie right away?"

He gives a short laugh, spooning stuff into his own mouth. "No it took me awhile to figure it out...you?"

I tell him about the bread Peeta burnt to feed my family, the feeling I felt in the cave and the beach; the insistent warm hunger, he knows about the depression. "Maybe I've loved him since the bread, but I didn't realize it until I lost him."

Suddenly Gale, and Prim walk in, Gale carrying a basket. "Hey Catnip, "he says handing me the basket. "It's a gift from Mallark."

 _Peeta must have scared Coin a lot to have her allow this._ I open the basket to see individually wrapped plates of baked goods on fancy Capitol platres along with a bottle of amber alcohol with Haymitch's name on it, a name on each one. The one with my name holds four cheese buns. "Finnick these are for you."

He takes the green bread from me. "Seaweed rolls! Oh how I've missed these."

Prim gets cookies shaped like primroses with a note that says _miss you little sis_ , Gale gets simple drop biscuits with the note _hands off my wife Hawthorne_.

"Katty there's a letter," says Finnick. "Read it."

"'My beloved wife,

I hope that you are fairing better than this morning. I know how much you love my cheese buns, eat all of them. Tell Finnick that myself, Johanna and Annie have procured a hovercraft. We will be there at midnight. (Yes, Coin knows) I can't wait to marry you again, and have many children with you.

I love you,

Peeta'"

"Annie," Finnick whispers." c'mon Katty let's go tie some knots."


	3. Chapter 3

"They're back," Haymitch says opening the door to where Finnick and I have been tieing knots. "We're wanted at the hospital."

With a twin look of excitement and joy at each other Finnick and I run out the door and down the hall.

"PEETA!" I call "PEETA!"

"KATNISS!" He bursts out of a room,in a hospital gown and battered and bruised but just fine.

We run towards one another and meet in the middle of the bustling nurses. We start to kiss over and over for at least twenty minutes until our air runs out. I've missed this so much, I never want to let him go.

"Don't ever leave me again," I say.

"Never my darling, never." He picks me up, pins me to the nearest wall and starts kissing me again.

A doctor clears his throat. "You're all clear Mr Mallark, you and Mrs Mallark are in room 356. She can show you." He hands us a set of keys.

As we start down the hall Peeta asks. "Haven't you been living in our room?"

"No, I... didn't know if you were ever coming back so I lived with Mom and Prim."

"Oh,"

Our room was almost exactly like the one I shared with Mom and Prim except we had a king sized bed instead of two smaller ones. All my things we're here. The pearl in perfect display. Peeta moves to pick it up. "I remember when I gave this to you. I think I'll have this set into a ring so I'll always be with you." He tosses me onto our bed and kisses me hard, only stopping when we hear a knock on our door.

Cressida popped her head in. "Katniss we're due in Eight."

Peeta looks at me. "Why are you going to Eight?"

"She's the Mockingjay Peeta she's doing propos. In fact you should come with us. I can see it now: The Mockingjay and her husband, defying the odds to stay together. Now come Beetee has a gift for each of you."


End file.
